A nozzle of an inkjet printhead fires to eject an ink drop. The firing of the nozzle may be based on formation of a drive bubble in a firing chamber. After the nozzle fires, the bubble collapses and the ink chamber may refill with ink. The refill and/or ink drop qualities may be affected over time (volume, velocity, blocked ejection path) by nozzle health, e.g., clogging, presence of particles, trapped bubbles in firing chamber, and so on.